1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission method, a data reception method, a transmission device, and a reception device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a main transmission channel distributing content is a broadcast wave and, for example, there is an MPEG-2 TS (Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream) as a media transport system widely used in a current broadcasting system.
On the other hand, with recent progress of a network technology, the content can be distributed through a communication channel such as the Internet. That is, the content can be distributed through not only the broadcast wave but also the communication channel, and the transmission channel through which the content can be distributed is diversified.
For example, NPTL 1 describes MMT (MPEG Media Transport) as a new media transport system in which the content is distributed by a combination of the broadcasting and the communication (see NPTL 1). For example, NPTL 1 discloses a technology of accessing the communication content based on data acquired through the broadcasting mainly used.